


Soldados de Latón

by al_dena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amigos desde la infancia, M/M, Military Families, Tragic Romance, de amigos a amantes, no tengo ni idea de que poner, oscuros secretos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_dena/pseuds/al_dena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...No te confundas, Seb. Somos soldados, cumplimos con nuestro deber y órdenes, no somos lobos sedientos de sangre, que no se saben contener para verterla y disfrutar de su visión y del dolor que causan.</p><p>- Somos nosotros mismos, ¡libres¡, no lacayos de un gobierno inútil. Mostramos nuestra verdadera naturaleza, sin esconderla detrás de un uniforme.</p><p>- Sois una perversión, Seb, todo lo que no debemos ser. Todo con lo que soñamos no convertirnos jamás. .."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldados de Latón

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva historia, como siempre UA, por lo que personajes pueden ser un poco diferentes en sus palabras y acciones, personalidades...Tiene temática M/M, así que pido disculpas a las personas que les pueda disgustar el tema, pero sin nada implícito.   
> Iba a ser una historia corta, pero decidió tener vida propia y creció, creció... Hasta el título tuvo varios cambios: "Una vida llena de pesares", "Cuándo éramos soldados" hasta el definitivo " Soldados de latón", aún me siguen gustando todos...  
> Pido perdón, de antemano, por la forma de estructurar la historia, a medida que se lee cobra un poco más de sentido.
> 
> Tengo que indicar que no tengo mucho conocimiento del ejército, y mucho menos del británico, así que es mi imaginación la que ha llenado los enormes huecos de mi ignorancia. Lo que está escrito aquí, no es más que una narración ficticia, que se limita a jugar con los personajes en un entramado inventado por la loca que está divagando actualmente. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que las guerras sean necesarias para mover el mundo, la labor de las personas que forman parte del ejércitos y de los distintos cuerpos de seguridad es encomiable y necesaria, aunque a veces no nos demos cuenta de ello, ni nos demos cuenta de lo que tienen que ver y sentir, exponiendo y sacrificando sus vidas para llevarla a cabo.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que os guste la historia. Cualquier crítica, tomatazo aquí me tenéis a vuestra disposición. Publicado también en ff.net. Sherlock, en la versión jugada por la BBC, y en la original magistralmente creada por sir Arthur Conan Doyle, no me pertenecen de ninguna manera. Esta historia carece de ánimo de lucro.

**...**

_**Soldados de latón** _

_**...** _

* * *

Era el anochecer de un día gris, lleno de lluvia y viento. Un hombre solitario se encontraba en un puente sobre el río Támesis, apoyado en la barandilla fría de hierro gris que se asomaba a varios metros de caída sobre las aguas tumultuosas, mirando a lo lejos, pero, sin llegar a ver la vida siempre presente de una ciudad cosmopolita que se encontraba girando a su alrededor, llena de luz y colores brillantes. Sus ojos azules miraban muertos lo que le rodeaban, en esos escasos momentos que no debía fingir que están llenos de vida frente al escrutinio ajeno, en su soledad. Si tal vez quisiese hablar de lo que le hacía sufrir, nos hablaría de una vida llena de pesares que ve reflejada en las oscuras aguas del río, negras como la muerte. Recordaría un amanecer de oro sobre una ciudad rodeada de la arena del desierto, cuando le concedió su última promesa a un hombre condenado en vida.

...

* * *

...

_Al crecer, como a todos los niños, le dijeron sus padres que su nacimiento había traído la alegría a su familia, el hijo varón, el hermano pequeño que su hermana mayor quería para jugar , el futuro soldado que había anhelado su padre durante años, para seguir sus pasos en el ejército de Su Majestad. A veces incluso podía recuperar recuerdos de esa dicha inocente perdida antes de tener el suficiente uso de razón como para disfrutarla. Pero, siempre se ensombrecían con aquellos otros recuerdos llenos los gritos, de esconderse debajo de la cama, con las manos apretadas con fuerza en torno a sus orejas para no oír. Esconderse junto a su hermana Harriet, que le acariciaba tratando que no viese su propio miedo ante las peleas de sus padres._

_Aprendió, desde muy niño, que las lágrimas se deben tragar y esconder, que son un signo de debilidad que no podía permitirse, ya que serían usadas en su contra. Tenía que ser tan fuerte como su madre, que escondía detrás del maquillaje las marcas de las lágrimas y algo más doloroso... Tenía que ser el soldadito valiente para su padre, para que la oscuridad no le siguiese tragando y destruyendo todo lo que tocaba, devorando la esencia de lo que había sido un hombre bueno... Tenía que seguir siendo el ancla de su hermana, como ella era la suya, porque, poco a poco, todo se iba desgastando e iba a acabar a la deriva, alejándose de él ..._

_Le gustaba la casa de sus abuelos en Escocia, los largos períodos de su infancia pasados entre sus muros de piedra marrón y gris, siendo libre por el bosque salvaje que la rodeaba, llegando hasta morir a la orilla del mar._ _Esos recuerdos hacían surgir siempre una sonrisa en su rostro que le permitía recordar que no todo había sido malo en su infancia, no en los recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón. Sonreía a recordar al niño que hablaba con las golondrinas en Pascua, preguntándoles que habían visto en sus viajes y anhelando él mismo poder echar a volar y ser libre para recorrer el mundo y perderse en él, como ellas cada otoño. Recordaba los anocheceres en los que la luna y las estrellas se iban adueñando del cielo que se iba tiñendo, poco a poco, de negro, y su imaginación hiperactiva se colmaba de viajes espaciales, de descubrimientos alucinantes fuera de cualquier conocimiento humano, de ser un héroe cuyo nombre sería susurrado con devoción y aclamado con júbilo en la Tierra cuando llegasen los relatos de sus hazañas. Ahora nunca miraba al cielo ni a los astros que le adornaban, por esos sueños infantiles perdidos, por esas ilusiones inalcanzables ... por esas estrellas de un desierto que todavía anhelaba, por las promesas rotas de toda una vida._

_En esa casa, refugio de su infancia, había curado a sus primeros pacientes, en ella se encontraba el germen de lo que sería su segunda vocación en la vida, de lo que lo guiaría en su futuro. Había cuidado gatitos abandonados por su madre, alimentándolos de la leche de las vacas de su abuelo, cachorros de perros lastimados por chicos crueles, las alas de cientos de pájaros. Las rodillas y codos de su hermana, más ocupada en ser un chicarrón que la dulce niña que anhelaba su abuela. Le gustaba poder ayudar, poder hacer un cambio en la vida de otras personas, sentir que podía cambiar el destino de otros seres, como no podía modificar el suyo... pero era demasiado niño para ver esas profundidades ocultas en sus acciones, de las necesidades que las impulsaban. Esa introspección sólo llegaría más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando una bala le encontró y le sumió en la oscuridad de un sucio apartamento en Londres, fuera del dorado sol afgano, del desierto que escondía tantos secretos._

_Su vida diaria en Londres, lejos del refugio escocés, era un campo de batalla, en las emociones que le inundaban, en los miedos que le carcomían, en lo familiar, en lo académico... siempre luchando, siempre siendo el soldado que acataba órdenes sin preguntar, fiel a sus superiores y a lo que esperaban de él. Fiel a la imagen que se habían forjado de su persona. A veces se preguntaba si su camino era el elegido por él o era fijado por quienes le rodeaban, con sus palabras y sus silencios. Recordaba una frase escuchada una vez, no sabía dónde ni por quién fue pronunciada pero que había sido muy real para él: a veces los que mejor nos conocen eran los más incapaces de ver lo que somos en realidad. Esa verdad le perseguiría toda su vida._

_Fue duro volver de una alegras vacaciones en Escocia para ver su casa vacía de la presencia de su padre, sufrir una reunión familiar llena de baches y resentimientos para explicar lo sucedido, los cambios en su vida, una promesa vacía que todo sería igual, que sus hijos no le perderían. El final del proceso fue un papel con una sentencia de divorcio imprimida en él. Encuentros cada vez más esporádicos con el padre infiel y borracho, alejándose de manera irremediable en el tiempo, hasta desaparecer casi sin darse cuenta de su mente, tan poca presencia había tenido su padre en su vida al final._

_No habla nunca del consejo sumario de guerra al que fue sometido y juzgado el Sargento Primero Henry Watson, en su corazón y su mente. Acusado de traición y deserción fue declarado culpable de todos los cargos y condenado al ostracismo. Su padre estaba muerto para él._

_Sentía que se le helaba un poco el corazón, echando raíces el frío en esa pequeña parte que siempre había estado cubierta de fina escarcha ante el dolor que había vivido desde pequeño entre quienes le debían haber cuidado y protegido, ahora convertida en hielo sólido. Fue la última vez que se permitió llorar con libertad, necesitaba ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca, siempre. Pasarían demasiados años, demasiadas cosas en su vida, hasta que volviese a caer de rodillas, llorando roto por una nueva pérdida irreparable._

_Su madre, mientras, se hundía en un mal trabajo para sacar a lo que le quedaba de su familia adelante de las ruinas en que se había convertido los sueños que la habían conformado. Los problemas de dinero, su depresión, le impedían ver la espiral en que se estaba convirtiendo la vida de sus hijos. Se engañaba creyendo que ellos continuaban siendo inocentes después de todo, que su corta edad les había protegido de los estragos de la situación que habían vivido. La caída de Harriet, Harry, en el alcohol y las frogas, sólo fue la última salva de una guerra ya perdida para ella._

_John admiraba a su delicada y pequeña madre: admiraba su coraje, su determinación, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en la vida para salir adelante. Una batalla, una guerra perdida, pero de nuevo en el campo de batalla luchando al inicio de un nuevo día, de cada amanecer, para lograr una victoria incierta. Siempre sería su héroe más querido, más admirado, exudaba normalidad en la cotidianidad de su vida, pero grandeza en sus acciones diarias. Una de las dos personas, que en esa época de su vida, templaron su corazón helado, devolviéndole algo del calor perdido, pero se refugio en el espejismo de su frialdad, sabiendo que no se podía arriesgar a una nueva caída. Lo triste fue que logró engañar a todos, hasta a sí mismo, sin saber el coste futuro. Su tributo silencioso a la devoción de su madre fue devolverle cada sacrificio hecho en su nombre: siendo el primero en su clase, destacando en los deportes, en no darle nunca ningún disgusto si podía evitarlo. Sonrió al recordar su orgullo cuando fue admitido en la Universidad, en pensar que iba a ser un médico. Sólo en ver brillar sus ojos azules , tan parecidos a los suyos propios, con esa luz ilusionada, había válido todo la pena de los sacrificios vertidos._

_..._

* * *

_..._

Los profundos ojos azules se habían suavizado al recordar el rostro siempre amado y añorado de su madre, pero las nubes volvieron cuando su mente siguió su viaje por el pasado. Necesitaba recordar, para hallar sentido a porqué todo había salido mal al final. ¿Cuál había sido el error? ¿Dónde se había truncado sus vidas? Necesitaba recordar todo lo bueno, para ser capaz de asumir todo el mal que había habido después en sus vidas.

...

* * *

...

_Su mejor amigo, su confidente, su compañero de aventuras y desventuras desde la infancia. Hijo de un hogar desestructurado, como el del propio John, pero agravado por la falta, no de un padre, sino de los dos, que ignoraban a su hijo por defecto, inmersos en sus mundos egoístas y hedonistas, sólo buscando la satisfacción de sus deseos. Sebastián había pasado más tiempo en la casa de la señora Watson, que en la suya propia, siendo un hijo más para ella, la llamaba Tía Be con cariño y amor que no tenía hacía su madre. Eran frecuentes las noches que de niños habían compartido la misma cama, y lo mismo ya de adolescentes, sin preocuparse de lo que hablase la gente de la relación que les unía. Era la de amigos, hermanos, y algo más en el fondo que no se preocupaban en delimitar, en aclarar, por miedo a perder lo que les hacía uno._

_Seb siempre parecía vivir rodeado de peleas y violencia, sólo la presencia de John calmaba esos impulsos más primarios de su naturaleza. Desde muy pequeños, era normal, verlos juntos en la hierba, Sebastián sentado, mientras la cabeza de John reposaba sobre sus rodillas, hablando o simplemente pasando el tiempo con sólo su mutua compañía. Las manos del mayor, sólo por tres meses, como le recordaba el otro niño cada vez que salía el tema, acariciaban con suavidad pelo rubio, calmando sus miedos y dudas. Vistos así, los dos rubios, de profundos ojos azules ambos, siempre juntos, parecían hermanos inseparables, dos partes de una misma alma compartida. Pero algo indefinible rompía esa ilusión de hermandad, incluso desde niños había algo que les separaba, que en su unidad, les hacía totalmente distintos el uno del otro._

_Sebastián tenía miedo de que el otro se diera cuenta de su gusto por las peleas, por la sangre, por hacer sufrir a los demás como él había sufrido toda la vida. Le admiraba, casi con la misma fuerza que le envidiaba, por su fortaleza, por su capacidad de sobreponerse a todas las dificultades con las que se encontraba y salir adelante, luchando con uñas y dientes, pero siempre defendiendo sus ideas con entereza y justicia. Y sin darse cuenta, se comenzó a obsesionar con una idea que cuajó dentro de su corazón y su mente, que le perseguiría durante años, condenándolo: sí John fuese capaz de llorar, de descongelar esa parte helada de su corazón que no le permitía caer, tal vez, sólo tal vez, entonces podría ser totalmente suyo. Ya nunca tendrían que separarse y lo que más deseaba se haría realidad por fin: que John fuese suyo, sólo suyo._

_En las largas noches en las que jugaba el mayor de los dos rubios consigo mismo para darse placer en su casa vacía, en su primera vez con una prostituta sin nombre, en los encuentros que siguieron con distintas chicas y chicos, sólo tenía el rostro de su mejor amigo en la mente, imaginando sus gestos al penetrarlo, sus gemidos cuando alcanzasen juntos el orgasmo. Pero mientras vivía en sus sueños, mientras soñaba con el placer que podrían tener juntos, disfrutaba de ser la persona que más cerca estaba de él, cuidándolo, amándolo, deseándolo siempre._

_Los dos jóvenes siempre habían tenido el mismo sueño desde que eran bebés. Para John era su primera vocación, la primaria. Para Sebastián la única que alguna vez había tenido y tendría. Soñaban con ser soldados, primero con la inocencia infantil de imaginarse luchando grandes batallas y recibir doradas medallas al finalizar el día. Y después, a pesar de haber descubierto el lodo marrón que se escondía tras la brillante fanfarria de los uniformes y gestos de los que los portaban, pero aún así anhelando siempre llegar a serlo._

_Había algo en la naturaleza más íntima de los dos muchachos que les llamaba al olor de la pólvora y la sangre, a la adrenalina de la lucha, sino por una causa, por la vida misma. En John era un sentimiento más frío y a la vez más caliente, la esencia misma de lo que parecía ser la contradicción en que nacía el carácter del muchacho: era el sueño de hacer la diferencia por su país, por sus compatriotas, de luchar por unos ideales lo que le impulsaba, pero, también la necesidad de moverse, de no ahogarse en la vida aburrida y llena de paz de quienes le rodeaban. En Sebastián era todo fuego puro, adrenalina, la caza, los juegos con sus presas, escondido todo bajo una capa brillante de orgullo patrio, aunque a veces se resquebrajaba en algo más primario y visceral empañado del color rojo de la sangre futura por derramar. Y todo ese fuego consumido por otro mayor, que dejaba ver sus llamas cuando sonreía en ocasiones en respuesta a un pensamiento privado. Sus ojos, cuando nadie los podía ver se teñían con una nostalgia profunda, que se hacía mayor al posarlos sobre su amigo._

_Poco a poco, mientras el tiempo iba pasando e iban creciendo, ya estaban a punto de alcanzar sus sueños, de ser adultos y libres para volar. El Instituto había sido duro, demasiados años inmersos en ese micro universo que les ahogaba, las retenía en sus barreras invisibles. Pero su fin les abría nuevas puertas, nuevos retos. Dentro de poco iban a dejar de ser simplemente John el chico brillante y trabajador, y Sebastián, el chico rebelde, siempre metido en peleas y problemas, pero que siempre lograba librarse al final. El menor sentía alas metafóricas sacudirse exultantes en su espalda, ante la idea de irse, listas para echar a volar y alejarse. Las sonrisas secretas y la melancolía del mayor parecían crecer, en cambio, cubriendo sus ojos azules de secretos que ansiaban salir, pero que con férrea voluntad empujaba hacía abajo en su consciencia._

_..._

* * *

_..._

Los ojos se ensombrecieron ante el recuerdo que le asaltaba en esos momentos, si hubiera actuado distinto, si hubiese sacrificado sus sueños e ilusiones, los de ambos como quería el otro... ¿Cuánto hubiera cambiado su futuro? ¿Podrían haber tenido su redención? ¿Debería haber sido menos egoísta y quedarse al lado de quién le amaba? ¿Hubiera logrado salvarle de su verdadera naturaleza?

...

* * *

...

_Escocia, su estancia en una playa vacía salvo ellos dos sentados sobre la arena de un tono gris. John, como siempre, apoyado sobre el pecho más fornido de Sebastián, que le abrazaba con complacencia, disfrutando de su soledad compartida. El sol veraniego haciendo brillar el pelo de oro de los dos jóvenes, mientras los ojos azules de ambos observaban sin ver el horizonte donde se fundía el mar con el cielo, uniendo los dos distintos tonos de azul hasta ser uno sólo. Tratando de alcanzar tras esa línea del horizonte el futuro que se escondía ante ellos. Los brazos del mayor apretaron posesivamente sobre el pecho del pequeño, sus labios acariciando con suavidad su oreja mientras le hablaba, decidiendo que tal vez era el momento de arriesgarlo todo._

_\- Podríamos quedarnos aquí, hacernos cargo de la vaquería de tu abuelo, ser tú y yo solo._

_\- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que nos cansásemos de la calma y se convirtiese en aburrimiento? - Suspiró el menor, mientras se acercaba más al calor del otro, que le acogió con un gruñido de satisfacción. Aunque nunca lo habían hablado en voz alta los dos eran conscientes de los deseos de Sebastián, de como su amistad se había convertido en algo más en su corazón desde hacía años. John quería lo mismo que el otro, poder quedarse en ese pequeño oasis y ser uno, amarse sin complicaciones. Pero también era consciente de que eran demasiado jóvenes, con demasiados sueños, ilusiones, por cumplir y si se quedaban, al final sólo se destruirían el uno al otro, perdiéndose al final. Su propia naturaleza aventurera y amante del peligro y del riesgo, que les unía, sería la causa que les rompería, al verse estancados en una vida apacible y gris como la arena de la playa en la que se encontraban._

_\- Nunca me cansaría de ti._

_\- Ni yo de ti, pero si lo haríamos de lo que nos rodea, de ver cada día lo mismo, de hacer una y otra vez repetidamente las mismas acciones, sin cambios, sin motivaciones, sin emociones. Tú has nacido para estar en el fragor de la batalla, para luchar..._

_\- Lo mismo que tú._

_\- Sólo que yo seré quién te remiende, mi soldado valiente, cuando seas tan tonto para dejar que te disparen._

_En momentos así, es cuando el rubio más alto sentía que podría conseguir que John permaneciese a su lado y no echase a volar, que el sentimiento fuese lo que lo atase a su lado, aunque fuera jugando con su corazón. Ese era su mayor temor, que cuando estuvieran fuera, no fuera capaz de mantenerle junto así. De los dos, era consciente, era el otro muchacho el que tenía los sueños más elevados y la capacidad de hacer todo lo que quisiese. Temía que con un mayor conocimiento de las virtudes y flaquezas del ser humano, por fin se diese cuenta de la oscuridad que anidaba en el fondo de su alma, y que sólo él conseguía disipar con su presencia. Temía que fuese él quién le llevase a irse lejos para no volver, cuando le viese caer._

_\- Sólo por eso dejaría que me hiciesen un agujero en la piel, para estar bajo tus dulces cuidado. Siempre te he animado a que seas médico, no confiaría en nadie más para curar mis heridas. - Sebastián se quedó callado, su silencio hizo que el otro muchacho se volviese hacia él y le mirase con una ceja enarcada, curioso ante el estado contemplativo de su amigo. El mayor de los dos muchachos, levantó entonces una mano y acarició con las yemas de los dedos su rostro, como memorizando sus rasgos , todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. Sólo pasados unos minutos volvió a hablar con su voz teñida de nostalgia, con una pena latente que hablaba de un corazón sangrante, conociendo también la realidad, aunque no quisiese reconocerla ni aceptarla.- Yo sí me quedaría, sacrificaría todo por estar contigo, para no tener que separarme jamás de tí..._

_\- Seb..._

_\- Calla John. Sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, aunque sea a tu manera. Sólo te pido que me des estos días para tener tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma, no te pido nada más. Sólo este mes que nos queda para poder estar juntos sin complicaciones, sin estudios, sin gente que nos separé entre los dos. Había decidido no pedírtelo, seguir como siempre, esperar, pero es una tortura tenerte tan cerca y tener que callar. Siento que esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad..._

_El ruego de Sebastián fue silenciado por los labios del muchacho que siempre había amado y deseado desde que tenía uso de razón. Los dos se dejaron quemar por su fuego conjunto en esa playa y esas cuatro semanas fueron otro recuerdo feliz que sumar a los que ya tenían juntos. Pasarían muchos años antes que John recordase volver a ser tan feliz como en esos días de verano robados a la vida. Incluso hoy ardían como un faro en su corazón._ _Su pesar secreto era la duda que le atenazaba de si hubiera sido capaz de amarle tanto como él lo hizo, tal vez esa era la razón que hizo que todo se condenase, que su amor nunca había sido tan grande como el de Sebastián. A veces sentía que nunca había sido capaz de amarle como le amó. Tal vez, el otro hombre tenía razón cuando decía que tenía una parte de su corazón helada, impidiéndole amar con toda su intensidad, tal vez..._

_El último día de sus vacaciones en Escocia les volvió a encontrar en la playa, sentados el uno junto al otro, el más bajo de los dos rubios observó la media sonrisa en la cara del mayor y le empujó juguetón, haciendo que el otro se abalanzase sobre él, mientras le hacía cosquillas. Al final pararon de jugar, los dos sin respiración, mientras John reposaba sobre el pecho jadeante de Sebastián, que le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda. Su rostro volvía a tener esa sonrisa que había llamado la atención del rubio más joven antes._

_\- Siempre me he preguntado en que piensas cuando sonríes así, un gesto de felicidad tan lleno de tristeza a la vez._

_\- Algún día te lo contaré. - Con suavidad le depositó un último beso como amante a su mejor amigo y le empujó en dirección a la carretera. Era la hora de volver a la vida real, y aunque deseó poder retenerle en esa playa para siempre, sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar tener que partir. - Vamos doctor, el futuro nos espera y la batalla en él, para que disfrutes de su fragor y su belleza._

_..._

* * *

_..._

La amargura se hizo dueña del hombre que zarandeó, con furia, la barandilla del puente antes de llevarse las manos a la cara, en un gesto de dolor profundo. El hombre alto y moreno que le observaba en silencio debajo de los árboles, hizo un gesto para ir a su lado, para consolarle de su dolor, para alejar su pena de su corazón, pero al final se contuvo incierto. Sus ojos grises, llenos de remordimiento, no abandonaron en ningún momento la contemplación de su amigo, su único amigo en el mundo, listo para acudir a su lado si era necesario, a pesar de saber que no sería bienvenido en esos momentos. Sus manos se crisparon en un puño, tratando de calmar las emociones violentas que trataban de salir fuera de su dominio. Nunca se le había dado bien no ceder a sus instintos.

...

* * *

...

_Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la Facultad de Medicina y la Academia Militar hubieran sido suficientes para separar a los dos amigos: distintas ciudades, distintos objetivos fijados en esos momentos, nuevos amigos y compañeros con los que llenar sus días y vidas en crecimiento. Pero los lazos que les unían eran demasiados fuertes para ser cortados de una manera tan normal y cotidiana como el crecer, el ser adultos. Si era aún posible, se unieron más, siendo los confidentes preferidos el uno al otro, como siempre habían sido: de sus miedos, de los fallos que cometían en los primeros momentos de esa nueva vida. El recuerdo de esa pasión compartida, de ese mes que le habían robado al tiempo, en vez de crear fricciones entre ellos, fue un vínculo más, que les entretejía con fuerza en el entramado común que era su vida. Y si Sebastián cuando su mejor amigo no le miraba, atesoraba su imagen como su bien más preciado a punto de ser robado, no se sentía culpable de sus acciones._

_Belle Watson murió demasiado joven, después de una vida dura y sin regalos que agradecer a ningún ser omnisciente superior. Lo más triste, fue que sucedió cuando ya empezaba a recuperar un poco de nuevo la ilusión y la sonrisa, después de años de sufrimiento y pesares. Su hijo, lo que la había hecho luchar tan duro contra todas las dificultades, la acompaño en su último viaje, mientras su hija ahogaba las penas en un barucho de mala vida tomando copas de alcohol barato. Poca familia y todavía menos amigos acudieron a despedirse de esa mujer tan excepcional, tan luchadora. Pero era gente que la apreciaban en realidad, sin falsedades, reconociendo su lucha y fuerza en la vida._

_Al lado de John, estaba Sebastián, despidiéndose de la mujer que había sido más madre para él, que la que le había parido y abandonado a su suerte siendo un niño. Fue cómo si él mismo hubiera perdido a su propia progenitora de sangre. Los ojos del cadete estaban llenos de lágrimas, en contraste con la postura estoica de su amigo estudiante de medicina, casi más militar en su rigidez que la de él mismo. No pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por el hombro, en un abrazo silencioso y lleno de sentimiento, dándole su consuelo y amor. El otro hombre, todavía un muchacho, se congeló inicialmente, temeroso de romperse ante un contacto tan humano, pero al final se apoyó en él, buscando su fuerza y calor._

_Esa noche, les pilló en la vieja cama de la habitación infantil de John. Con éste, como siempre, acurrucado sobre el regazo de Sebastián, que le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido. Paso con suavidad el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla, pensando que no había derramado una sola lágrima desde sus ojos azules._

_A pesar de todo, o quizás por ello, el tiempo nunca dejó pasar a su alrededor, segundo a segundo, hasta consumir los años que conformaron su primera juventud. Pero aún parecía que era demasiado pronto cuando John acaba definitivamente sus estudios médicos, y se engancha como miembro del RAMC para cumplir el período necesario para cubrir el préstamo que le dio el Ejército de Su Majestad para lograr su título. No es como le gustaría servir, desde la segunda línea de las trincheras, pero por ahora bastará._

_Seb ha demostrado su valía, no sólo como suboficial, sino a la hora de disparar, ser un francotirador parece ser natural en él, encaja dentro de ese papel, como una segunda piel. No lo dice, pero disfruta con la espera en silencio de su presa, en tenderle la trampa que le hará caer en sus redes. Se mueve en los equipos de operaciones especiales como un animal salvaje en su elemento natural. Se imagina que es un tigre en la selva, a veces entre risas, a veces, sabiendo que es más real que otra cosa. Nunca le dice a John, que en las largas esperas, es su rostro, el recuerdo de sus momentos juntos, lo que le mantiene entero. Tampoco le dice que siente como ese papel de asesino legitimado le está corroyendo su interior, que se está transformando en algo totalmente nuevo que le da miedo._

_Las tensiones llegan cuando John dice que quiere reengancharse, pero esta vez como combatiente, no como médico. Luchan, porque Sebastián quiere ver a su amigo seguro tras las líneas, ejerciendo del sanador que es, que quiere que sea. Quiere olvidar que ese había sido el sueño del otro hombre, tanto como el suyo, y quiere que él también lo olvide. Le indica que perderá su rango de mayor y deberá volver a ascender. John protesta, si es por el peligro éste le encontrará incluso en el baño de su casa. La pérdida del rango no le importa, hasta ahora era casi algo ornamental, simplemente administrativo. Ve con algo parecido a la desesperación su emoción por ganárselo de verdad esta vez, de ser ya un verdadero soldado._

_El capitán cede al final, no por gusto, sino porque sabe que el otro al final hará sus deseos, sin importar sus palabras o ruegos. Conoce demasiado bien su carácter obstinado y testarudo, prefiere no seguir luchando y evitar perderlo. A pesar de todo, nunca le ha llegado a decir su mayor miedo, teme que John se pierda en la guerra, en la emoción de la batalla y nunca sea capaz de volver a su auténtico ser. Él mismo siente esa lenta transformación de su interior se ha consolidado en algo totalmente distinto de lo que fue alguna vez, distorsionada la imagen de sí mismo en algo demasiado oscuro para poder vivir de nuevo entre las personas normales. No quiere ver esa misma caída en la única persona que de verdad le importa, que el hielo se convierta en glaciar ardiente. No quiere que alguna vez le vea como lo que es en realidad. Pero, algunas noches, se reconoce a sí mismo en la soledad de su mente, que ese nuevo ser que es ahora no lo cambiaría por nadie, ni siquiera por John, ama demasiado la caza, el poder que le da sobre la vida y la muerte, algo que nunca había tenido antes en su vida._

_..._

* * *

_..._

Los recuerdos atenazan a John, mientras cae sobre sus pies, todavía con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Tal vez allí, en esos momentos, todavía habría tenido una posibilidad de evitarlo, tal vez... Su gruñido de dolor hace que el hombre que le observa, al final, con un gesto de ansiedad, de miedo por él, se arrodillé a su lado, dudando en sí tiene permiso para consolarle, pero sabiendo que no le dejará sólo, no de nuevo. Se sorprende cuando el hombre de pelo rubio encanecido se inclina sobre él y apoya la frente en su hombro, buscando consuelo sin darse cuenta. Permanecen en esa posición, estáticos, durante un largo período de tiempo. Sherlock al final, eleva tentativamente su mano derecha a la mejilla seca de John, y se la acaricia, tratando de darle confort, de decirle que esta a su lado, juntos de nuevo.

...

* * *

...

_Sebastián no se sorprende cuando John sigue rápidamente sus pasos en las SAS, ya tiene cierta formación militar por su servicio anterior de siete años en el RAMC, a pesar de su rango oficial de "no combatiente". Sus años en Sierra Leona vieron cierta acción a pesar de esa condición, lo sabe, aunque nunca lo han hablado. En ocasiones, le gustaría ver que esconde su informe de servicio. El hecho que es médico, atlético y con conocimientos adecuados en defensa personal, y sin duda, casi tan buen tirador como él mismo, son hándicaps a su favor. Sin embargo, no están en las mismas unidades, ni suelen coincidir en los mismos lugares al mismo tiempo. Por un lado le entristece, por otro, sabe que es lo mejor._

_John, logra hacerse un hueco pronto entre los demás soldados de su unidad: es agradable, siempre tiene tiempo para una broma o tomar una cerveza con sus compañeros, y es un soldado que siempre está detrás de los demás cubriendo sus espaldas, leal, valiente, capaz de sacrificarse por ellos en caso de necesidad y que sabe luchar y sobrevivir. Son virtudes que brillan en un despliegue, necesarias para la supervivencia en una zona de guerra. En esos primeros momentos después del cambio, el recién ascendido Mayor, siente un estremecimiento, al cruzarse su mirada con el nuevo teniente segundo, y ver algo nuevo en su naturaleza, o al menos por primera vez, no oculto: cumplida la misión no hay remordimientos por las bajas infligidas al enemigo: el soldado perfecto... lo que siempre ha sido en realidad._

_Es ahora cuando todo los que les une debería haberse hecho más fuerte, sin embargo es cuando más se comienzan a separar, cuando las diferencias de sus caracteres se hacen más hondas, a medida que avanzan los años de su servicio. Sucede lo que siempre temió Sebastián, y se hace evidente en el momento en que el ya Teniente Coronel se hunde en el éxtasis total de la caza del enemigo, en la caza del hombre. Sigue sus órdenes, esas emitidas por los idiotas que no salen de los despachos enmoquetados en suelo patrio, que no conocen el sabor auténtico de la guerra. Pero también busca esa energía que le trasmite la persecución, de ser el cazador. El remordimiento ha desaparecido frente a la sensación de sentirse el ganador, el que tiene el poder para finalizar una vida, cuando él lo desee. Sabe que ha cedido a su naturaleza depredadora y nada le podrá redimir de ella, pero tampoco le importa ni desea hacerlo._

_No puede evitar ceder a su deseo de cazar al hombre que huye con la niña, mientras los otros soldados aseguran el campamento de los rebeldes congoleños. Es un riesgo con los distintos equipos que se encuentran en la zona desplegados, el de John incluido, pero la emoción de la persecución es demasiado fuerte para no sucumbir a ella. Siente el miedo de sus presas a medida que avanzan por la selva congoleña, sabiendo que van a morir a sus manos. Comete un fallo, tan inmerso estaba en el éxtasis de haber abatido su presa, y no ve venir al otro rebelde que le apunta con el arma, listo para matarle a su vez. Sin embargo, es el rebelde quién cae ante el sonido de un disparo que le atraviesa el cráneo limpiamente, de atrás hacia delante._

_Ve a John tras el hombre, una vez que termina de caer su cadáver al suelo, los dos se miran a los ojos azules, sin hablarse, sin nada que decirse ante la evidencia de lo que ha sucedido en ese rincón olvidado del mundo. No hay recriminaciones, pero tampoco hay defensa, sólo silencio entre ellos. Al final, es el joven teniente quien se da la vuelta y se marcha, sin mirar nunca hacia atrás. Nada cambia en apariencia y al mismo tiempo algo se ha roto de manera irremediable. Los ojos azules de John son de hielo, mientras que los de Sebastián son de fuego, retándole a que por una vez logre fundir sus emociones, aunque sea con odio y lástima. Se pregunta quién es más monstruo de los dos: ¿Quién tiene las manos manchadas de sangre o quién no ha expresado sentimiento alguno por su derramamiento? Se pregunta, mientras le observa en la distancia, si hay hielos eternos nutridos de sangre caliente._

_Es Iraq, es el desierto, el lugar donde el sol ardiente es por el día y las noches heladoras de temperaturas bajo cero, haciendo que la vida huya de él. Es Sebastián y es John a la vez, se dice el mayor poéticamente, mientras observa un amanecer cualquiera sobre él. Disfruta con un nuevo escenario para la caza, mientras, como siempre, vigila en la distancia, a su antiguo amigo. Se pregunta si trata de compensar el frío del corazón del otro con la emoción, con el frenesí que le produce capturar a su presa, de sentir el calor de su sangre cayendo como un río de vida sobre la arena sedienta. Sabe que él, ahora ya con el rango de Coronel, (¿tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?), y sus hombres son respetados y temidos por el resto de los soldados que les rodean, que ven como en sus misiones no suele haber sobrevivientes entre los enemigos, siempre logrando sus objetivos. Sabe que se empieza a hablar entre susurros de su crueldad, de que siempre aceptan demasiado liberalmente, que puede haber víctimas colaterales en sus misiones, sin importarles quienes sean los muertos: los objetivos, civiles, niños mujeres... Ha logrado rodearse de hombres como él, cazadores de hombres, es el primus inter pares, en una jauría de lobos deseosos de verter sangre._

_John es respetado como siempre por ser un auténtico soldadito de latón, obediente a las normas y fiel a su deber hacia la patria y sus superiores. Podría servir como cartel para el reclutamiento de nuevos infelices que rellenasen las filas, soñando, como ellos mismos hace tantos años ya, con la gloria del servicio a la Patria._

_El Coronel observa la inquietud de quienes le rodean al verle, y se pregunta con cinismo como pueden conocer, intuir y temer su naturaleza depredadora y no ver que el desierto por las noches tiene más calor que John, que si le ordenasen dispararles lo haría sin dudar, porque son órdenes que cumplir. Los dos son soldados, guerreros, pero mientras John es un guerrero vikingo, en quién su ética prima, por encima de cualquier causa, la fidelidad y la lealtad, la astucia y la imaginación. Él, en cambio, era como un berseker, lo que los antiguos escandinavos conocían como un guerrero lobo, feroces y siempre sedientos de sangre capaces de llevar a cabo todo tipo de crímenes y desmanes en el campo de batalla. Aunque en un principio, como John y el resto de guerreros, lucharon bajo la mirada de Odín, al final, su naturaleza contraria les separó, ya que los bersekers en su éxtasis de sangre no podían reconocer a amigos de enemigos. Pero los dos igualmente de peligrosos y letales para sus enemigos. Sabe que un día se enfrentaran, él y los suyos, al resto de los soldados que en éste momento les rodean, a John._

_Las estrellas, sobre ese mismo desierto que es el escenario de sus meditaciones, son testigos del acto final que les termina por romper, de los lazos y promesas rotos. No se extraña Sebastián que sea cuando el frío congela los pulmones y el calor ha desaparecido de la arena. Sinceramente, piensa para sí, si no volviese a sentir frío en su vida sería feliz, odia el hielo._

_Su equipo ha cumplido exhaustivamente las últimas órdenes recibidas de acabar con un reducto enemigo, tal vez demasiado exhaustivamente, pero necesitaban desahogarse. Sienten como la adrenalina les abandona lentamente cuando ven llegar a otros soldados ingleses a la altura de su posición. Siente la tensión de sus hombres ante la amenaza real que sus actos sean descubiertos por fin, como el nuevo éxtasis ante una presa mejor preparada, les llena la sangre ante la emoción de una nueva posible cacería, de otra masacre. Sebastián se siente congelar al reconocer al oficial al mando, pero a la vez siente algo parecido a la paz. Es el momento catártico que lleva esperando desde hace años, en que la verdad salga desnuda, por fin, al descubierto._

_Algo en su postura, un sexto sentido, o que sabía la verdad en su corazón de lo que había pasado en ese rincón olvidado del mundo, lleva a John a mandar a sus hombres esperar fuera, mientras él se reúne con Sebastián en el interior de la estructura de piedra. Los soldados que esperan fuera nunca ven el infierno macabro existente del interior de la vivienda solitaria, esa es su salvación. Aunque su instinto les hace estar alerta, reconociendo que los soldados con su mismo uniforme y bandera, no son aliados en ese momento, sino enemigos potenciales y mortales. Su teniente no se inmuta, mientras le indica al Coronel el avance de las tropas y que les están a punto de alcanzar, mientras le rodea la muerte que ha causado el otro hombre, su amigo. Los soldados a las órdenes de Morán, le observan buscando que hacer. Traspiran algo parecido al miedo, tan común, antes de entrar en el campo de batalla, y adrenalina, él mismo siente esas emociones nadar por todo su cuerpo, John en frente suyo, es un perfecto bloque de hielo. Sus hombres vigilan al teniente, reconociendo inconscientemente a otro depredador igual de peligroso que al oficial que siguen ciegamente. Nunca como en ese momento ha estado tan visible la auténtica naturaleza del espíritu de los dos viejos amigos. John, finalmente se marcha, sólo se vuelve una vez cuando llega a la puerta al irse y dice con voz plana, reconociendo a regañadientes el infierno que les rodea:_

_\- Limpia tu basura antes de que lleguen más soldados de la Coalición. - Se limita a decir antes de salir al exterior, son las últimas palabras, lo sabe Sebastián, que pronunciará como su amigo, con lo poco que quedaba de su amistad rota: es el fin. Lo ve en sus ojos azules, cuya luz ha perdido totalmente, ahora parecen muertos, sin alma que los anime. El antiguo calor con el que antes le miraban, con cariño, con amistad, con amor, ha desaparecido, convertido en hielo._

_En ese momento, con una claridad abrumadora, se dio cuenta que podía haber estado equivocado, que siempre lo había estado. John no tenía el corazón congelado, sólo se escondía tras su fuerza de lucha para evitar sufrir más daño. Su falta de lágrimas era el resultado de un alma combativa que no quería hundirse ante las dificultades de la vida, ante esa vida que tan poca tregua les había dado. Siempre había soñado con ser él quién le descongelase de ese ficticio hielo que le atenazaba, y al final era quién lo había condenado a vivir en él, helando su corazón en su totalidad._

_Acaban en bases distintas, tan lejos físicamente como lo están sus corazones y sus mentes. Y las veces que coinciden, John le mira como a un extraño al que nunca ha llegado a conocer en realidad. Sus ojos no dejan trasmitir lo que siente, ni sus gestos, relegados a un mero trato educado de un oficial hacia otro superior en grado. No hay cartas, no hay teléfono, no hay confidencias. No hay reuniones en torno a unos botellines de cerveza mientras hablan de lo que les ha sucedido mientras estaban alejados. El Coronel sabe que el Sebastián Morán que era el mejor amigo de John H. Watson, murió al poco de iniciarse la invasión de Iraq. Descanse en paz._

_Baja deshonrosa es lo que le espera cuando esta a punto de finalizar su gira actual, no tienen pruebas que avalen una acusación formal, pero saben en qué se ha convertido. Tampoco quieren investigar demasiado para no empañar el honor de su ejército, esa es la otra triste realidad que esconden. No se preocupa por eso, él y sus hombres tienen una oferta de trabajo muy lucrativa para iniciar su nueva vida civil. Camino del helipuerto, mientras es escoltado por la policía militar, ve a unos soldados británicos jugar al fútbol, la risa del soldado rubio al marcar un gol para su equipo, le llena el corazón, recuerda tiempos pasados en que las cosas eran más sencillas para ellos. Mientras despegan ve a John correr por el campo con la pelota de nuevo en su poder._

_La próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver sería a través de la mira de un rifle._

_..._

* * *

_..._

John cierra sus ojos al tacto de Sherlock, pero no se aparta, su mente está a años luz de Londres, recordando toda una vida de amistad y amor. Buscando las causas que llevaron al horror y la muerte. Es consciente, que a pesar de todos los años en los que fueron más que uno, ambos, Sebastián y él, lograron ocultar demasiadas cosas al otro. Tal vez... tal vez si hubieran sido capaces de hablar entre ellos de verdad todo podría haber sido evitado..., pero, tal vez, estaban demasiado rotos ambos como para lograrlo.

...

* * *

...

_El joven capitán recién ascendido levantó la mirada hacia el helicóptero que oía despegar, sabiendo quién viajaba en su interior, y miro con algo que era una mezcla de pena y remordimiento, recordando al niño y joven que había sido una vez el otro hombre que iba detenido, rumbo a su destino._

_No pudo evitar compararse mientras veía alejarse a su amigo, ex novio, no sabía lo que era para él, en ese aparato. John siempre había sabido esconder sus miedos y temores bajo una capa de hielo que le separaba de las emociones. Desde niño había sido así, teniendo que ser fuerte, por su madre, por su hermana, por Sebastián, para poder salir adelante, para no hundirse en la miseria que quería engullirles. Una vez en el ejército, eso mismo le ayudó a superar todos los escollos que se le presentaron, sabía cuál era su deber hacia su patria y lo cumplía sin dudar. Esa misma actitud, servía de sostén para sus compañeros, que se refugiaban en la solidez y fuerza que presentaba al exterior. Lo que no se daban cuenta, es que él sufría sus mismos miedos, le perseguían las mismas pesadillas por las noches, también se cuestionaba el porqué estaban allí luchando y si era verdaderamente necesario. Sentía tener que matar a otro ser humano, y más, cuando una parte de su naturaleza estaba volcada en la salvación y curación, pero sabía que era su obligación, su deber, tristemente sus órdenes, pero... algunas muertes siempre le perseguirían, sobre todo la primera, el ver como abandonaba por primera vez una vida la existencia por sus acciones. Sabía que era ese remordimiento lo que le permitía mantener su cordura y su esencia como hombre intacta, pero temía que llegará un día que no lo tuviese, porque ese día se habría transformado en algo demasiado oscuro para tener nombre._

_Esperaba que un día no fuese algo necesario que hacer, para él y para otros soldados, tener que coger las armas para defender unos ideales y una patria, pero parecía demasiado lejos, un deseo irrealizable._

_Sin embargo, los muertos que le perseguían en la mayoría de sus sueños, no eran los que habían caído por sus manos, si no los que había matado... no, cazado, Seb. Con todo el dolor de su corazón sabía que su amigo se había convertido en el monstruo que temía poder llegar a ser, si perdía su capacidad de arrepentirse de sus actos. No podía evitar preguntarse en los momentos que la realidad le asaltaba y sus pensamientos seguían una espiral de auto dolor y reproche: si sé hubiesen quedado en Escocia cómo quería Seb, ¿habría sido diferente? ¿Podría haber evitado que se convirtiese en ese monstruo que se escondía tras un uniforme como el suyo?_

_Y la culpa por no haber informado de los muertos, pudiendo evitar los que sabía había habido a continuación, le torturaba , pero era Seb, era su amigo, su hermano, su primer y único amor. No recordaba el número de noches que había pasado tratando de encontrar una solución. estuvo tentado a pedirle irse a Escocia, a refugiarse en sus playas y bosques, en volver a encontrarse el uno al otro, y dar la espalda a ese mundo que tanto habían deseado conocer y conquistar hasta que les había roto y traicionado, robándoles su esencia, robándole a Sebastián. Tanto había deseado vivir y conocer, una voz interior le recordó, cuándo Seb sólo le había querido a él para ser feliz. Pero sabía que eso había quedado atrás en el tiempo, perdido en las brumas de un verano ya acabado y muerto. Podía seguir ignorando el asunto, esperar que la situación saltase por si misma, como acabaría por pasar...Mientras jugaba con su pistola en las noches más frías del desierto, pensaba en otra opción, en hacer lo que mejor se les daba a Sebastián y a él, ser soldados, guerreros, cazadores... Sólo necesitaría dos balas._

_..._

* * *

_..._

Sherlock sintió los músculos de John tensarse bajo sus brazos, agitarse en su dolor. Le abrazo con suavidad buscando darle algo de sosiego, de paz, en esos momentos de oscuridad que le estaban absorbiendo. Notó la resistencia de su amigo, al notar la presión, pero decidió no ceder, hacerle sentir otro calor humano, otro corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

John siempre era una paradoja que lograba confundirle en sí mismo: médico y soldado, al mismo tiempo abierto, pero con un muro a su alrededor que impedía conocer todas sus profundidades; cálido y frío, compasivo hacia quienes le rodeaban y sin remordimientos por las acciones que considerase necesarias realizar. Siempre había sido fácil para él sumergirse en la vida de quienes le rodeaban, leer todos sus aspectos en los detalles que conformaban su ser, su apariencia, su forma de comportarse, pero lo triste era, que la única persona en que quería hundirse y nunca más salir, era la única que se encontraba cerrada a su mente, la única que le sorprendía con sus actos u acciones.

\- Nunca pudieron acusarle de los crímenes de guerra. Le acusaron de un delito menor de robo y contrabando de material militar, junto a sus hombres. Les dieron una baja deshonrosa y taparon el asunto rápidamente para que la prensa no pudiera husmear.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sabían que los habían cometido, pero no le podían relacionar con ellos, ni a sus hombres ni a él. ¿Fue así cómo llamó la atención de Moriarty, verdad? - John rió, pero no era un sonido feliz, sino lleno de ira y remordimiento.- Pensé...esperé que cuando volviese a casa tal vez se volviese a reencontrar con el muchacho que había crecido conmigo. Qué podría olvidarse de la caza y la sangre. Qué nos volveríamos a encontrar, y que tal vez, tendríamos esa oportunidad que perdimos.

\- John..

\- Yo tenía las pruebas y Sebastián lo sabía.- Sherlock se congeló ante la admisión de John, había sospechado algo así, pero nunca llegó a pensar que lo admitiría en voz alta. Hizo un recordatorio mental para encontrar esas pruebas y eliminarlas y cualquier cosa que relacionase a John con esos crímenes de guerra. Nunca permitiría que la locura de Morán y su sed de sangre perjudicasen a John. - Al menos dos veces me tropecé con dos de sus...matanzas, que él supiera. Creo que quería que le viese a él, a su obra, en qué se había convertido. Tal vez para que me descongelase, él siempre decía que tenía helado el corazón. Nunca hablamos de ello, pero podía sentir sus ojos seguirme por la base, preguntándose que iba a hacer. En ocasiones creo que yo era peor monstruo que él, al ser cómplice de sus crímenes con mi silencio. Pero, no podía entregarle, era Sebastián, ¡Dios mío! ¡Era Seb ! Crecimos juntos, llamaba a mi madre su tía Be, nos pasamos todas las tardes juntos desde que teníamos cuatro años, jugando, hablando de mil cosas, de las cosas que íbamos a hacer cuando fuésemos mayores...le amé todo lo que pude amarle, como un amigo, como un hermano, como un hombre. Pasé toda mi vida a su lado, Sherlock . ¿Cómo le podía entregar, dímelo? ¿Qué tenía que haber hecho?

\- John...

\- Sabes lo peor, lo que me tortura, es pensar que sí yo le hubiese querido cómo él me amaba, cuándo me lo pidió me hubiese quedado en Escocia, compartiendo nuestras vidas. Sabía que me lo pedía de verdad, pero preferí ser libre, necesitaba ser un soldado, me llamaba la guerra y cree el monstruo perfecto para prosperar en ella. Fue mi egoísmo lo que le llevó por ese camino, a ser un ser carente de remordimientos. Fue mi obra.

\- No, John. Fue él quién decidió hacer lo que hizo, matar por matar. No tú. - El detective trató de encontrar las palabras para rescatar a su amigo de la autoflagelación a la que se estaba sometiendo.- Fueron sus decisiones las que le llevaron a cometer sus crímenes. Sí él te hubiese amado, tanto como dijo, hubiera luchado por ser un hombre mejor, un hombre que se mereciese tener a su lado a una persona como tú, John. Hubiera superado todo lo que le hacía caer para lograr estar junto a ti.

\- Yo también he matado, Sherlock. Y puede que no haya disfrutado de derramar la sangre como él, pero tampoco he tenido remordimientos a la hora de apretar el gatillo, ¿ No me convierte eso en otro monstruo? - John continuó antes de que el otro hombre pudiese hablar, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos.- Siempre fuimos demasiado parecidos, demasiado iguales...

\- ¡ No , John! Has matado por tu país, por tu reina, para salvar inocentes, para salvarme a mi. Nunca serás un monstruo, ni un asesino. Eres un soldado, un médico. Una dicotomía perfecta en todas tus contradicciones, que no pueden esconder que eres una gran persona, con unos principios morales elevados y justos, más que la mayoría de la gente. Eres leal a quienes quieres, tal vez demasiado, ese sería tu único crimen cometido. Puede que fuerais similares en algunas cosas, pero lo que os diferencia, es lo que convirtió a Morán en un asesino y a ti, en la persona excepcional que eres. ¿Sabes qué es? - John negó, mientras los dos pares de ojos se miraban fijamente, sin secretos, desnudos de cualquier fingimiento. - Tu corazón, ese corazón que siempre lo da todo y espera lo mejor de cada persona. Ese corazón que salta y vive en tu pecho.- Sherlock llevó su mano derecha al pecho de John, y la apoyó donde sentía que latía ese órgano. - Lo sé, porque es lo que me ha dado fuerzas, lo que me ha sacado de mi limbo de complacencia y auto exclusión en que vivía hasta que te conocí. Lo qué me ha permitido luchar y tener esperanzas.

...

* * *

...

_Sherlock había perseguido a la organización de Moriarty durante casi tres largos años. Se repetía insistentemente que necesitaba hacerlos caer, uno a uno aunque hiciese falta. Para que salieran a la luz los tres asesinos que amenazaban a las tres personas más importantes de su vida, uno de ellos la mano derecha de Moriarty, siempre en las sombras. Sus trampas se habían ido cerrando hasta que sólo quedó el asesino de John en pie, el esquivo lugarteniente de Moriarty, el coronel Morán._

_Sabía que era una trampa cuando su presa le llevó a un barrio obrero de las afueras de Londres, a una vieja casa deshabitada, tras meses de persecución por todo el mundo. El jardín estaba sin cuidar, las hierbas, exuberantes en su abandono, habían cubierto el buzón de correos que conservaba sólo la W inicial del apellido de los propietarios ausentes. Una rápida mirada le dijo que haría casi dos décadas que nadie residía allí de manera habitual, por los muebles y detalles que decoraban las distintas salas que cruzaba. Pero que había alguien tenía cuidado de ella, ya que no había sufrido el vandalismo normal de las casas abandonadas por demasiado tiempo._

_\- Era la casa de mi tía Belle.- El chasquido de la pistola le congeló, mientras entraba en la sala de estar. Se maldijo en silencio, debería haber tenido paciencia, haber verificado mejor la zona, pero estaba tan cerca de volver a casa, de volver a John, que había decidido correr todos los riesgos necesarios para finalizar su tarea autoimpuesta. - Sus hijos la heredaron cuando murió, y yo le compré su parte a la hija, sin que su hermano lo supiera. Ninguno de ellos les gusta venir aquí ya que les recuerda demasiado a su madre._

_\- Coronel, ¿Recordando los buenos tiempos antes de ser detenido? La nostalgia puede ser un sentimiento muy perjudicial. - Se sentó con un crujido en un sillón , por desgracia, justo en frente de la ventana abierta, mirando al hombre rubio, ya canoso, sentado al lado de una lámpara de pie, en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. ¡Típico comportamiento criminal! Le recordaba a su blogger, extraño pensamiento relacionar a la víctima con su verdugo. Sin embargo, había algo familiar en él, tal vez fuese, que todos los militares se parecían en el fondo, pero... había algo más, en la forma de moverse, de contenerse..._

_\- Sherlock, Sherlock, ¿Me permites llamarte así? - Un bufido del detective fue su única respuesta, mientras el otro hombre cantaba su nombre.- Me sorprende que no has hecho tu investigación. Hay tanta historia pasada entre estas paredes que te podría interesar._

_\- Lo único que me importa es que contigo ya no queda nadie de la organización de Moriarty, nadie que amenace a..._

_\- A John. Los otros dos eran importantes para ti, pero no eran él, ¿verdad? Al final, todo se reduce a un sólo hombre, todos los sacrificios, todo el dolor, toda las pérdidas que has sufrido estos tres años. ¿No le odias por eso?- Morán sonrió como si una broma pesada le llegase desde su memoria. - Es gracioso, sin embargo, de los tres hombres a los que podía disparar ese día, mientras Moriarty y tú estabais inmersos en vuestros juegos, John era el único que estaba a salvo. Antes hubiera sido vuestra sangre la que se derramase en esa azotea, que la suya. Al final, por quién lo sacrificaste todo era el único que siempre iba a salir vivo ese día. Todas tus grandes acciones, tus sacrificios, en vano, para nada._

_\- John.- Se limitó a repetir Sherlock mientras veía por primera vez el entorno que le rodeaba. Buscando que se le escapaba del discurso de Morán, al darse cuenta que el ex militar tenía razón, algo importante había quedado oculto, algo fundamental en las redes por las que se había estado moviendo durante todo ese tiempo. Los muebles, los libros de lectura, preferencia por los de misterio, entre las novelas destacaba un libro de texto de 1º de medicina, apuntes de la Academia de Sandhurst, fotografías de la familia: una joven rubia veinteañera con señales de alcoholismo en sus rasgos abotargados, una mujer envejecida prematuramente, dos jóvenes abrazados mientras sonreían a la cámara...John y Morán. ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo se le había escapado algo así? - Relación muy cercana, familiar ya que prácticamente residías aquí. Pero aunque la has llamado tía no compartís rasgos familiares similares, si eliminas el tono de pelo y los ojos, que a primera vista pueden llevar a confusiones a gente con pocas capacidades de observación. Tampoco con John ni su hermana, lo que excluye una filiación por el lado paterno, así que no es una relación de sangre, pero os habéis conocido toda la vida._

_\- Muy bien, sigues tan incisivo como siempre me han dicho que eres, ¿Qué más hay? ¿ Qué ves señor Detective Consultor?- El otro hombre se rió de él, divertido, era capaz de ver entre la máscara de frialdad que el otro hombre ponía, su confusión ante ese desarrollo de los acontecimientos que nunca había esperado. Odiaba a ese hombre, y tenía dos razones de peso para matarle, y la más importante no era su sentimiento de lealtad hacia Jim, que le había acogido como un hermano, y le había permitido ser libre de verdad por primera vez en su vida, sin disfraces tras los que esconderse. No, esa no era la razón más importante por la que odiarle._

_\- Estás enamorado de él, nunca miras a la cámara, siempre hacia él, la postura de cuerpo, de tus pies todo indica eso. - Sherlock calló, y tragó saliva antes de continuar, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Morán, aunque tal vez no...No era el único que había anhelado algo más, algo que no se merecía.- La postura de John indica que compartía tus mismos sentimientos, no es tan obvio, pero se inclina igualmente hacia ti, en el resto de las fotos que sale con alguien siempre se mantiene rígido, manteniendo las distancias con las personas, aunque sean su madre y hermana. Contigo siempre busca el contacto físico. fuisteis pareja algún tiempo, pero permanecisteis como amigos, no por tu decisión, sino por la suya. Me sorprende que no le matarás nada más verle en St. Bart´s, como cualquier pareja despechada. Pero claro, aún sigues enamorado de él._

_\- Siempre. Ni un sólo día he dejado de amarle._

_\- ¿ Y él? No hay duda que te quiso, pero algo pasó. Nunca habló de ti, ni os mantenéis en contacto. - El detective observó al ex coronel, que le miraba con una mirada que no podía leer en sus ojos. Recordó el expediente de Morán y no fue fácil llegar a la conclusión obvia.- Un soldado como John nunca admitiría a un asesino de masas a su lado, nunca te perdonaría tus crímenes. Puede que nunca se llegarán a probar, pero el ejército no deja de ser un micro_ _cosmos, dónde todo se sabe, dónde no hay secretos entre sus miembros. Alguien de tu naturaleza depredadora, haría saltar las alarmas de todos esos hombres, conscientes siempre de los peligros que les rodean, aclimatados a buscar amenazas potenciales. Eres una traición a todo lo que ha prometido proteger John, a su propia naturaleza, por eso lo perdiste._

_\- Le conoces muy bien, parece por tus palabras. ¿Qué crees? ¿Lo sabía antes de que fuese acusado? ¿Participo en ellas? ¿Lo sabía y miró hacía otro lado? - La sonrisa de Morán puso los pelos de punta a Sherlock, mientras ignoraba el pensamiento que John era lo suficientemente leal para callar un crimen, si era para proteger a alguien a quien amaba. La sonrisa del otro hombre creció, conociendo sus pensamientos.- No lo sabes. Por mucho que digas, que quieras convencerte y convencerme a su vez, no conoces a John. Siempre hay algo más que hace que todas tus ideas anteriores sobre él se vuelvan obsoletas. Forjas otra nueva imagen, para que la vuelva a romper al poco tiempo. Y ahora estás aquí, tratando de ignorar la sospecha..._

_\- ¿Tratas de imitar a Moriarty? Te falta inteligencia y potencial para hacerlo. No tengo tiempo para estos juegos mentales de segunda._

_\- Imitar a Jim es complicado, exige una locura muy especial que poca gente posee. No, simplemente quería mantener una conversación de un enamorado de John a otro._

_\- ¿Enamorado? - Sherlock repitió enojado, como si la misma idea le repugnase._

_\- No me mires así, nadie se sacrifica así por nadie, si no hay una gran cantidad de sentimiento implicado detrás de sus acciones. Puedes jugar la baza del sociópata, si lo deseas, pero sólo te engañarías a ti mismo.- El ex soldado sonrió con burla al gesto de enfado de Sherlock, mientras jugueteaba con el gatillo de la pistola, el detective se tensó ante la amenaza implícita de ese gesto.- Era el encargado de vuestra vigilancia. Veía como le mirabas cuando creías que nadie más te podía ver, como inclinabas tu cuerpo hacia él, la frustración que sentías al verle salir en citas sin sentido. Como se iluminaba tu rostro cuando desaparecían esas mujerzuelas de su vida._

_\- ¿Quién es el celoso ahora? ¿ Visionabas las cintas buscando alguna señal de que estábamos juntos? ¿Qué hubiese alguien que de verdad te pudiese arrebatar el lugar qué perdiste tu solo?_

_\- Lo sería si John supiera lo que de verdad sientes, que lo deseas como un amigo nunca desearía a otro amigo, sino como un hombre sediento al agua fresca para calmar su sed. Pero nunca lo hizo, nunca dejaste que él se diese cuenta de la realidad de tus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? - Morán inquirió mientras centraba sus ojos azules en el detective._

_\- Por qué ¿qué?_

_\- Nunca se lo dijiste. Nunca actuaste sobre tus sentimientos._

_\- Por qué nunca creía que conseguiría que me amase de la misma forma como yo le amaba. - Morán asintió a su vez, ante la sinceridad del otro.- ¿Por qué no funcionó lo vuestro?_

_\- Por qué nunca me amó como yo le amaba.- El ex militar sonrió con ironía. - ¿ Y ahora? ¿ Si llegases a volver seguirías callando?_

_\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Morán. Pero he aprendido que a veces hay que arriesgarse para ganar. - Los dos hombres se miraron, midiéndose como adversarios de una larga guerra, sin saber nunca quién sería el vencedor de los dos. Sherlock giró los ojos, en un gesto final de aburrimiento, y extendió sus largas piernas, mostrando una complacencia ilógica, en una persona que se encontraba amenazada por un arma cargada en su dirección.- ¿Qué hacemos en esta casa?_

_\- Jugar, me han dicho que te gustan los juegos. - Replicó con sorna el ex militar y asesino, sin duda, riéndose de nuevo con una broma privada,_

_\- Si me matas ganas, ¿no?_

_\- Ya no es tan sencillo. Soy un hombre marcado, no sólo por el gobierno británico y sus aliados, sino en el mundo criminal. Tengo todavía algunos socios reacios que me pueden ayudar, pero pronto huirán, como las ratas que son, abandonando el barco que se hunde. No viviré mucho tiempo. Tu problema es saber si será el tiempo suficiente para que me sobrevivas._

_\- No pareces triste._

_\- Va con el oficio. Te necesito para que un pacto se cumpla. Considérate un intercambio, sólo reza para que la otra persona te considere merecedora de su atención, como para dedicar su tiempo a salvarte. Es su misericordia de la que depende tu vida, y no suele ser muy dado a concederla a quienes caen._

_Tras eso callaron, el detective trató de leer al otro hombre, sus palabras crípticas, y se sobresalto al volver a escuchar su voz, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Tal vez, tendría una oportunidad, pero los ojos azules no le permitían maniobrar, riéndose de sus esperanzas, de todas ellas._

_\- Siempre he creído que John y yo somos como las alegorías de la guerra. Yo represento a las hordas de bárbaros que caen a fuego y sangre sobre la aldea indefensa, la guerra más visceral donde los hombres se convierten en bestias, para sobrevivir algunos y para saciar su sed de sangre otros._

_\- ¿Y John? - Preguntó curioso el moreno, tratando de que el otro hombre bajase la guardia._

_\- Es la guerra de los caballeros, la guerra cortés, de torneos y castillos, del honor, del cumplimiento de las órdenes para servir a la patria y a unos ideales tan excelsos como elevados, ajenos al común de la gente. Nada ni nadie le apartará de su deber y obligación. ¿Quién crees que es peor? ¿Más cruel? ¿Quién al final de la cuenta llevará más cantidad en su saldo de muertes? ¿Quién crees que nunca conocerá el remordimiento por sus acciones?_

_Sherlock se negó a responder, mientras Morán se reía suavemente, sabiendo que había creado una duda más en el detective. Moriarty tenía razón, la debilidad de Holmes era su corazón, y éste era John._

_\- Los dos sabemos la respuesta. Recuerda mis palabras: para saber amar hay que saber llorar._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿estás seguro qué no estás más loco que Moriarty? Al menos su locura tenía un patrón..._

_Sherlock calló al oír abrirse la puerta principal y una voz llamando._

_\- Señor Tyler, ¿Está aquí? Recibí tu mensaje sobre la avería. Siento que no haya podido localizar a Harriet._

_\- En el salón, John._

_El detective se había congelado al oír, tras tres años de ausencia, la voz de su amigo. Con esfuerzo logró componer una imagen de fría compostura antes de su entrada en la habitación. Para beneficio de John, había que reconocerle, que el choque de la escena con la que se encontró fue pronto enmascarado por una fría indiferencia, como si encontrarse con su ex compañero de piso muerto apuntado por una pistola por su ex mejor amigo y ex amante fuese lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez, lo hubiese conseguido mejor, si hubiese logrado evitar la triple toma visual sobre Sherlock. Sebastián sonrió para sí de nuevo: siempre el perfecto soldado, siempre su soldadito de latón, evitando mostrar debilidades, buscando las ajenas para poder aprovecharse de ellas._

_¿De qué se trata entonces? - Comentó de manera informal mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón libre que quedaba en la sala, también en línea de visión clara con la ventana. Sherlock frunció el ceño, los asientos habían sido manipulados, la rápida mirada de John, le advirtió que era consciente de su desventaja, pero que nada se podía hacer._

_\- Pensé en darte un regalo de Navidad anticipado por todos los que me he perdido en los últimos años. - Morán se burló, mientras sus ojos escaneaban al otro soldado en la habitación, con deseo, con anhelo, pero también con precaución. Sherlock sabía que había algo más bajo los jerséis feos de su amigo, le había visto en acción, pero sintió un escalofrío al pensar que un asesino como Morán reconociese a John a su altura. ¿ Había dejado tanto sin querer ver?- ¿Te gusta?_

_\- No lo has envuelto, siempre me gustaron los regalos con lazos rosas, lo sabes. - El cruce de miradas azules hablaba a un nivel de intimidad, de unión, que se le escapaba a Sherlock, no pudo evitar la oleada de celos ante esa familiaridad. Sintió furia, porque sabía que estaba siendo manipulado por el criminal a sentir esa desventaja respeto a su relación mutua con John, que le quería demostrar su papel fundamental en la vida del otro soldado. - Así que Moriarty... debí imaginarme que acabarías siendo uno de los suyos, un títere sin cabeza para la diversión del maestro de las marionetas._

_\- Imagina mi sorpresa al ver quién era el compañero de juegos del rival de la partida de Jim. - Morán se puso serio, sus palabras siguientes tenían algo de recriminación, algo de dolor pasado.- Nunca me avisaste que te habían disparado._

_\- ¿Debería? Nunca me avisaste que tenías una bala con mi nombre. - Sherlock notó que no le acusó de haber asesinado a inocentes, de ser un cazador de hombres, la sospecha que conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián, cada vez se volvió más certeza que sospecha._

_\- Dos balas. Una en la piscina y otra en el hospital. Pero esa historia será mejor que te la cuente Sherlock._

_\- ¿Qué quieres? Imagino que está no es una vieja reunión de amigos para ponerse al día._

_\- Creo que será mejor si os dejo hablar, el querido Sherlock tiene mucho que contarte. - Sonrió con frialdad al gesto del detective, al ver el punto de mira de un francotirador sobre John, y otro moverse sobre sus ojos.- Esto debe ser ya conocido por ti, Sherlock, como funciona la mecánica. Siento dejarte tan pronto John, pero tengo negocios que atender._

_Los puntos rojos seguían fijos en sus pechos cuando Morán se levantó para irse, Sherlock se sintió erizar cuando le vio detenerse y darle a John un suave beso en los labios. Sabía que algo le había dicho por la ligera alteración de los hombros de John, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, más tarde tendrían tiempo. Sus ojos no abandonaron el rostro del otro hombre, absorbiendo todo lo que era capaz de deducir de él._

_\- Así que sigues vivo._

_\- Si...- Sherlock se detuvo, incapaz de decir nada más, mirando fijamente al ex militar, como queriendo beber todos sus rasgos en su interior, para poder asimilar su nueva imagen con la que llevaba siempre grabada en su mente. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, pero siempre había tenido el control de la situación: iba a saber que decir, pero Morán le había sumergido de lleno en ese encuentro. Sabía porqué, para poder destruir cualquier posibilidad, cualquier esperanza que tuviese con John. Si tan siquiera se acordase de su discurso ensayado tantas veces en su cabeza, pero parecía que había entrado en un bucle sin fin, cortocircuitando su cerebro, por primera vez en su vida, hasta convertirlo en una masa gelatinosa inútil._

_\- Te vi caer...me hiciste ver como caías y todo era mentira. Al final, tenías razón en que eras un auténtico fraude._

_\- John, lo tenía que hacer, era necesario.- La furia era visible en el tono contenido de la voz del hombre rubio. Sherlock suspiró para sí, el disgusto, la ira, siempre había sido el escenario más probable para su reencuentro. Si al menos Morán no hubiese intervenido y hubiese podido prepararlo a su manera... debía dejar de lamentarse y hablar. - Era eso o que la señora Hudson, Lestrade y tú fueseis abatidos a tiros. Tú mismos me dijiste que los amigos cuidan de sus amigos. Eso hice. Por vosotros, por ti._

_\- ¿Debería extrañarme de que lo hicieras de una manera tan retorcida? - John suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, en ese gesto nervioso que siempre le había gustado a Sherlock tanto. De momento, parecía el escenario más favorecedor de los que había estimado, sin demasiados gritos ni asaltos físicos. Pero tampoco tanta frialdad, tanto alejamiento era bueno. ¿Tal vez Morán había calibrado mejor las reacciones de John? Era consciente que el enfrentamiento con el francotirador había alcanzado cuotas demasiado profundas. No sólo era un asunto de vida o muerte, sino de quién ganaría finalmente el perdón del hombre que tenía delante suyo. Tenía ventaja sobre Morán, que lo había perdido hace tiempo, pero también el otro hombre para lograr que John le apartase de su vida. - ¿Había asesinos apuntándonos?_

_\- Tres, uno para cada uno de vosotros, sus órdenes eran mataros si yo salía con vida de mi enfrentamiento con Moriarty._

_\- Mi asesino era Sebastián._

_\- Así es, el coronel Morán.- El detective marcó el título y apellido del otro hombre, odiaba esa familiaridad con la que se refería a él John, ¡por Dios!, ¡sus órdenes eran matarlo! Sólo tenía que distanciarse, necesitaba hacerlo, para poder ver con claridad, pero la presencia de John era embriagadora, le estaba impidiendo concentrarse en otra cosa...Morán debía saberlo, esa gracia de última hora dejándolos vivos era para que perdiese a John por sus propias acciones._

_\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer qué te acababa de ver morir?_

_Detrás del tono plano del soldado curtido en mil batallas, Sherlock fue capaz de escuchar la desesperación, la necesidad de saber porque había sido abandonado. Y con una claridad abrumadora se dio cuenta que era ese momento o nunca para abrir su corazón y hablar, si perdía esa oportunidad, perdía a John para siempre. Y por primera vez desde que era un niño y se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre para llorar por culpa de los otros niños, abrió todo su ser, su esencia más profunda, a otra persona ajena a sí mismo. Sin importarle los francotiradores o sí Morán les estaba vigilando, se levantó de un saltó y se arrodillo al lado del otro hombre._

_\- Por qué prefería que me llorases a perderte, a no volver a verte respirar, a sonreírme, a estar junto a ti. Prefería que me odiases el día que volviese a tu lado y que nunca más me hablases, que no me mirases, mientras supiera que estabas vivo y que tu corazón seguía latiendo en tu pecho. Sabía que cada día que pasase manteniendo el engaño, sería un día más por el que me odiases a mi vuelta, un día más por el que lo más probable no me perdonases jamás. - Sherlock apoyó una mano en la rodilla y trató de conocer las profundidades de los fríos ojos azules que tenía opuestos a los suyos. Una vez más, maldigo su incapacidad de leer a John, pero siguió hablando, luchando por su redención, luchando por al menos tener una posibilidad de volver a tener un lugar en la vida de su amigo, aunque fuese pequeño y en la distancia. - Sé que estás en tu derecho a odiarme, pero sólo tu dolor te podía servir de protección, no sólo de Morán, sino de los otros hombres de Moriarty. Seguirías con vida, y la señora Hudson y Lestrade contigo, mientras ellos creyeran que tu dolor era auténtico, no fingido. Lo siento John, lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba que fuese verdadero, para protegerte, para protegeros. Para poder acabar con su organización sin que se diesen cuenta y poder neutralizar su amenaza totalmente. Tu dolor era necesario para que yo permaneciese muerto y a la sombra para hacerlo...lo siento tanto._

_Los dos hombres se sentaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que John se inclinó, y deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de Sherlock._

_\- Todavía no te puedo perdonar, me duele saber que preferiste hacer todo esto solo, pero..., te entendiendo, por desgracia. Espero que esto te sirva de momento. He sido soldado, y sé que a veces, para lograr alcanzar los objetivos fijados, es necesario hacer sacrificios, no solos los tuyos, sino de los quienes te rodean y de las personas que esperan en casa. A veces es necesario causar dolor para lograr un bien... Pero duele, no sabía cuánto.- El ex militar se calló, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sherlock trató de moverse, de reducir el sonido de sus respiraciones al máximo. Era un poco, sólo un poco de esperanza, pero era un poco más de lo que había aspirado a conseguir, sólo un poco más. Pero bastaría, de momento sería suficiente para él, para tratar de reconstruir su amistad, y sólo tal vez, cuándo todo volviese a su cauce lograr lo que de verdad quería, lo que se había dado cuenta en esa casa que necesitaba, lo que aspiraba a lograr. Por una vez no dudaría, no cerraría ni contraería su corazón para evitar ser dañado. Volvió a recuperar la conciencia de lo que decía John,, y sintió el dolor todavía presente, todavía demasiado fuerte, en sus palabras. - Nunca había sido él que se quedaba atrás._

_\- John..._

_\- Hablaremos más tarde. Tienes que explicar muchas cosas, la primera como lograste engañarnos a todos con la caída. Es necesario que abandonemos la casa ahora, sin embargo, no creo que sea seguro permanecer más por aquí. Sebastián tiene su propia agenda y estamos en su territorio.- John se levantó y ayudó a Sherlock, si éste detuvo más de lo necesario su mano, no se dio cuenta o se negó a reconocerlo.- Imagino que Mycroft sabe que estás vivo._

_\- No al principio, pero sí con el tiempo, necesitaba su ayuda. - Asintió Sherlock, no sabía si era un error admitir el conocimiento de su hermano, pero el asentimiento de su amigo, le dijo que era algo bueno que hubiese confiado en alguien, aunque no fuese él._

_\- Tenemos que ir con él entonces. ¿Sabes si Morán estaba con su equipo de las SAS?_

_\- Sí, los que siguen vivos, deben ser de los pocos que todavía le ayudan de momento._

_\- Eso es malo. Y más si se sienten acorralados. - Sherlock enarcó las cejas curioso.- Son todos de Operaciones especiales y eran muy buenos, demasiado buenos en ocasiones. Ahora sí estoy seguro que necesitamos a Mycroft y un buen equipo._

_\- ¿Los conoces?_

_Todos nos conocemos en Operaciones Especiales, somos un grupo muy compacto y pequeño, y más cuando generalmente se opera bajo cubierta y en operaciones negras. Tiendes a conocer a tus iguales, aunque sólo sea para saber con lo que te puedas encontrar allí fuera._

_\- ¿Me debería sorprender de que no fueras sólo un médico y soldado más? - Siempre había sido consciente de ese lado de la naturaleza de John, pero una vez más no había querido ver toda la realidad que lo conformaba, se imaginaba al soldado con una función más de apoyo en labor médica, que luchando. Su error, de nuevo, en ser incapaz de ver la totalidad de su vida como combatiente. Pero la mirada de Morán, el comportamiento de John, todo indicaba que si los hombres que estaban a punto de cazar habían sido depredadores de la naturaleza, el ex soldado había sido su igual, tal vez no un asesino vicioso, pero igual de letal cuando actuaba._

_\- No deberías. Vamos._

_..._

* * *

_..._

Sherlock siguió con su amigo envuelto en sus brazos, mientras que John dejaba de estremecerse y fijaba su mirada en las aguas oscuras que corrían por debajo suyo. Una vez más cerrado a su lectura. Pero con una rara empatía, que sólo tenía reservada a ese hombre, logró imaginarse su dolor ante la traición de la que había sido la persona más importante de su vida, la más constante. Se imaginó a sí mismo sabiendo que Johnn era un monstruo, un asesino y que debía ser detenido, que tenía que morir para evitar que causase más daño. Sabía que sería él quién lo hiciese, como John lo había hecho con Moran, pero que perdería su alma en ello. Acarició tentativamente la mejilla del otro hombre, debía hacer que volviese a él desde el lugar de pesadilla en que se encontrase su mente.

...

* * *

...

_Los planes estaban trazados y en curso en esos momentos ya, los hombres preparados para entrar en acción mientras se tendía la última trampa, la definitiva. Sherlock se llevó a los labios el vaso con whisky que su hermano le había recién acabado de servir, antes de sentarse a su lado. Los dos hermanos Holmes observaron a John, que se encontraba separado de ellos, de pie al lado de la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sherlock sintió un escalofrío, sentía que había algo más de lo que veía, confiaba en su amigo con su vida, pero no podía evitar la incertidumbre del desconocimiento._

_\- ¿Conocías la relación entre Morán y John?_

_\- No. Los archivos sobre el Coronel, cuando nos percatamos de que era nuestro hombre, habían sido dañados o borrados en su mayor parte, lo que nos dejaba más preguntas que respuestas. Sin duda, un trabajo con la firma de Moriarty, similar al que realizo consigo mismo, para lograr ser invisibles a nuestros ojos. Los archivos militares también sufrieron un hackeado importante, y tuvimos que recurrir a las entrevistas personas de otros soldados que hubieran servido con él, incluso desde la Academia. Morán fue siempre muy cerrado, lo que no facilitó la labor de recopilar información. Parecía no tener amigos fuera de su comando._

_\- ¿ Y las SAS? ¿No sabías que John era uno de ellos?_

_\- Los que habían servido con Morán, poco o nada tenían que decirnos, excepto que era peligroso y muy bueno en sus habilidades militares. Los mandos siempre tuvieron la sospecha que otros comandos de las SAS sabían o intuían lo que estaba haciendo el Coronel. Creían que no estaban de acuerdo en sus acciones, porque se había observado como trataban de evitar trabajar con su equipo en la medida de lo posible. Esa fue la primera señal roja que vieron de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero que habían callado bien, por que era uno de los suyos o por miedo a sus reacciones. Es difícil decirlo, son hombres muy cerrados dentro de su propia casta, grupo militar, y no van a hablar con alguien de fuera, y menos sobre uno de ellos. - Mycroft suspiró, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia copa, los ojos atentos de su hermano vieron su disgusto ante la situación, ante la ley de silencio de soldados que debían haber contado la situación a su gobierno, qué debían de haber hablado del monstruo que se ocultaba entre ellos. - Sabía que John había estado en las SAS, incluso participado en varias operaciones negras, algunas fuera de mi nivel de seguridad, por lo que hay una parte de su expediente cerrada incluso a mí. Pero de la información disponible, Morán y él nunca trabajaron juntos. Pudieron coincidir en algunos destinos, pero en pequeños períodos de tiempos y sin misiones conjuntas conocidas, que no englobasen al resto de las SAS. Era obvio que tenía que haber un tipo de conocimiento entre ambos, las SAS no dejan de ser un grupo cerrado, hermético al exterior, pero dónde todos se conocen. Pero, sabiendo lo que sabíamos del Coronel y conociendo el tipo de militar que fue John, de su calidad humana, con todos los reconocimientos y elogios no sólo como soldado sino como persona que había recibido, era impensable que fuera más allá de un conocimiento tangencial, esporádico._

_\- Pero eran algo más._

_\- El Doctor Watson siempre ha sido un hombre de misterios y contradicciones, lleno de sorpresas a cada paso. - Se limitó a decir el mayor de los Holmes._

_\- Tal vez sea por eso por lo que lo tenemos en tan alta estima, una persona a la que no podemos desnudar con una simple mirada.- Asintió su hermano._

_\- Aunque a él le cueste asumirlo, incluso apreciarlo, es una de las pocas personas que hay en el mundo que preferiría que no fuesen dañadas._

_\- ¿Sentimientos, Mycroft? ¿Debo avisar a tu médico por esa actividad anormal de tu corazón?_

_\- Sherlock.- Suspiró el burócrata ante las payasadas de su hermano.- A pesar de considerar que el sentimiento y el cuidado pueden ser una desventaja en nuestra línea de trabajo, como te he dicho en varias ocasiones, y no me retrató de ninguna de ellas. También es cierto, que he logrado aprender, que seguimos siendo humanos a pesar de todo, con todas sus debilidades intrínsecas, pero también sus fortalezas. No me avergüenzo de considerar a John mi amigo, y si tengo que protegerlo de sí mismo lo haré, como lo haría contigo hermano._

_\- Mycroft..._

_\- No es una amenaza, solo la constatación de un hecho. - Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y lo que vieron reflejado en sus profundidades pareció hacerles llegar a un acuerdo entre ellos, algo inaudito en años, pero que cumplirían fuesen, cuáles fuesen, los consecuencias.- ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que significa para ti en realidad?_

_\- Sólo en su momento justo, sólo en el._

_Sherlock observó a Morán pasearse por la azotea de St. Barts, un depredador capturado en su propia trampa, que se revolvía furioso tratando de escapar. Era casi poético el escenario escogido para ese enfrentamiento, si no fuera porque el hombre le estaba apuntando de nuevo con un arma mientras él estaba desarmado. Una vez más, se había confiado, olvidando que no sólo era un juego de intelecto, como el que había jugado con Moriarty, sino de fuerza, de la capacidad de ser un soldado, de ser alguien entrenado para cazar y reducir a sus presas, por muy inteligentes y capaces que fuesen, a él._

_\- Sólo quedamos nosotros. Mis hombres están muertos._

_\- De nuevo no pareces triste ni preocupado por la situación._

_\- Eran soldados, guerreros, no hay mayor honor que morir en el campo de batalla, no cazados como ratas. - Se limitó a decir Morán, mientras controlaba con precisión militar su entorno._

_\- Esperabas la ayuda de alguien, me decías en la casa de los Watson, pero no ha llegado. - Sherlock trató de alargar la conversación, sabiendo que los hombres de Mycroft, John, estaban cerca. Ahora no podía fallar, no podía morir, menos a manos de Morán._

_\- Y lo ha hecho, nos ha permitido morir como deseamos. Para nosotros ha sido misericordioso, no hemos logrado su perdón, pero nos ha honrado como guerreros._

_\- ¡John! Sabías que él organizaría vuestra captura, era nuestra mejor baza porque él mismo tenía vuestras mismas habilidades de lucha y te conocía personalmente, tus puntos débiles. Era tu adversario, no yo._

_\- Siempre todo se reduce a John con nosotros ¿somos patéticos, no? - Se rió el ex militar, interrumpiendo a Sherlock.- Todo por un hombre, no el más guapo, ni el más inteligente, pero si él único que brilla lo suficiente para llamar a nuestra oscuridad, como polillas atraídas a la luz. Me preguntó sí alguna vez nos pueda devolver el sentimiento de la misma manera que lo tenemos nosotros en nuestro interior, visceral, sin límites..._

_\- Él lo sabía, sabía lo que querías. Él planteó este escenario para ti. - Susurró Sherlock, dándose cuenta que era esto lo que no había sabido ver en la biblioteca de la casa de Mycroft, el verdadero juego de ajedrez que estaban jugando los dos soldados, mientras hacían coincidir las piezas en esa última jugada._

_\- Es un soldado a sí mismo, anhelando la batalla, el olor de la sangre y el sonido de las balas. Para nosotros no hay más muerte que la que morir en el campo de batalla, sea en Afganistán o en las calles de Londres. John lo sabe, porque es esta muerte la que él desea en su corazón para si mismo. Y nos la dio, porque a pesar de todo, fuimos sus hermanos de armas una vez y todavía lo somos._

_\- Pero tú sigues aquí..._

_\- John me conoce, como yo a él. Tenía una última orden que cumplir, una última deuda que saldar. - Los ojos azules no dejaban dudas de sus intenciones. Sherlock nunca dudaba que había sido siempre su intención, matarle por la muerte de Moriarty, matarle por John, matarle por sus sentimientos._

_\- Todo se reduce a esto, ¿Crees que John será misericordioso contigo al final?_

_\- Él único que se ha movido a ciegas es el brillante Sherlock, no nosotros, John sabía que te mataría sin dudar en ningún momento sí tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, que lo estaba deseando. Imagino que no es aquí dónde debías estar, pero que no has podido resistir no ser el centro de atención, él que mueva las piezas, él que dé el jaque mate en la partida._

_Sherlock tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que las palabras del criminal eran ciertas, no debía estar aquí, pero la emoción de la caza, de creer que tenía una posibilidad real de acabar con Morán, de resolver el caso, le había hecho saltarse todos los planes que habían realizado. Había fracasado porque no había podido ser nada más que el sangriento, autosuficiente, Sherlock Holmes. Había sido cazado, atraído a la trampa, como un animalito indefenso más._

_\- Sabías que lo haría. Querías que lo hiciese. Nunca has querido más que eso._

_\- Es bueno ver que no has perdido tu toque.- Moran sonrió con frialdad, y Sherlock sabía que era su fin, esta vez de verdad.- Te mataría por la muerte de Jim, sólo por esa razón, te haría gemir mientras pides clemencia mientras te torturó. Pero he querido que sufras aún más que con ese dolor físico, que admitieras tus sentimientos por John y que tuvieras la esperanza de poder tener algo más, para que sintieras el Paraíso al alcance de las manos antes de morir._

_\- Me odias. No sólo por Jim, ni siquiera tan sólo por John, si no hubieras cazado a cada persona que ha ocupado un lugar en su vida, hay algo más..._

_\- Lloró en tu tumba .- La mirada de Sherlock mostró su desconcierto. En ese momento, la sospecha que tenía de que Morán estaba obsesionado con el otro hombre se convirtió en cierta. Sintió un escalofrío, eso nunca era bueno, nada más saldría de una obsesión salvo dolor y muerte para todos los implicados.- John no llora, nunca logró tener esa capacidad en su interior de llegar a sentir tanto como para ser capaz de llorar. No le enseñaron, congelaron la parte del corazón que logra hacer sentir con toda la fuerza los sentimientos de su interior. Yo mismo termine de hacer que se convirtiese en hielo. Pero lloró por ti, por un sociópata, que no tiene corazón y no sabe lo que es sentir, que le gusta jugar con los muertos y hacer sufrir a los vivos. ¿Por qué tú te ganaste sus lágrimas? ¡Dime!_

_El último grito de Morán se perdió en el aire que los rodeaba en la azotea, la atmósfera parecía que se había convertido en electricidad entre los dos hombres, reflejando su tensión, su odio compartido él uno hacía el otro._

_\- No lo sé. Tal vez porque éramos amigos, por qué nunca quise que fuera más o menos de lo que era, porque para mi sólo era John y me bastaba con ello, porque era lo único que deseaba, a John. Porque una persona no lloré no la hace ni menos fuerte, ni más débil, ni menos hermosa, ni la hace tener el corazón helado. Porque para mí era John, con sus estúpidos puentes y el consumo excesivo de té, pero siempre a mi lado, dándome fuerza, haciéndome mejor persona._

_\- Lloró por ti... - Moran repitió sus palabras mientras quitaba el seguro de la pistola, preparándose para el último acto.- No lloró por nadie más..._

_\- Lloré por ti cada día en mi corazón desde que vi como matabas a sangre fría, sin remordimientos, a una niña de cinco años. - El sonido de la voz de John, les hizo girar hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba parado, observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, mientras la pistola que sostenía en sus manos señalaba sin dudar a Sebastián. Los dos soldados, amigos, viejos enamorados, se enfrentaron durante un instante, en silencio. Sherlock lo observaba congelado, sabiendo, por primera vez en su vida que no debía intervenir, que debía quedarse en un segundo plano.- Cada día, desde que el sonido de los disparos se desvaneció en la selva, cuando su corazón dejó de latir por tus acciones y tú sólo mostraste alegría, nunca remordimiento. Pero incluso entonces, creí que nunca sería demasiado tarde para nosotros._

_Los dos hombres se miraron, y Sebastián sonrió al reconocer algo en los ojos de John, fue la primera que lo hacía de verdad desde ese verano tan lejano en Escocia. Como un eco de esos días, John le preguntó de nuevo:_

_\- Siempre me he preguntado en que piensas cuando sonríes así, un gesto de felicidad tan lleno de tristeza a la vez._

_\- Te prometí que un día te lo diría, ¿No? .- Sebastián sonrió de nuevo, la nostalgia en sus gestos y ojos.- Has sido mi sol toda tu vida. Cada momento desde que te conocí he girado a tu alrededor, como un girasol siguiendo los rayos solares, buscando tu calor. Pero siempre he sabido que aunque me quisieses, nunca sería tú uno, como tú lo eras toda mi existencia para mi. Sentía que te perdería. Siempre fue demasiado tarde para nosotros, John._

_Los dos hombres se miraron de nuevo en silencio, Sherlock se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban hablando sin palabras, no sintió celos en ésta ocasión, si no pena, por algo que no una vez había sido hermoso se había perdido irremediablemente, convertido en algo retorcido y grotesco. Casi se perdió el endurecimiento de los ojos de Morán y como iniciaba el giro de su brazo hacía él, apuntándole con el arma, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en John. El sonido del disparo le desconcertó durante unos largos instantes, sin saber quién había disparado, quién había sido el blanco. Pasado su estupor sólo pudo pensar en John, hasta que vió que era Sebastián el que caía lentamente hacía atrás, su frente atravesada por un certero disparo, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una nueva sonrisa de oscuro significado petrificada por su muerte._

_John observó al cadáver en frente suyo y se dio lentamente la vuelta, abandonando la escena. No volvió sus ojos hacia Sherlock, que seguía sin poder moverse en medio de la azotea. Sintió llegar a los hombres de Mycroft y a éste, mientras trataba de poner nombre a la emoción, que durante un instante había visto reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, antes de irse. Pena, remordimiento, lástima, certeza que era lo único que se podía hacer._

_..._

* * *

_..._

La noche era cerrada cuando John volvió a moverse, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos grises de Sherlock, y hablaron de su dolor, de la tristeza por haber tenido que matar a Sebastián, y aceptación de la situación, con algo más profundo que se le escapaba al moreno. El soldado siempre, iniciando la recuperación de sus heridas, por graves y dolorosas que fueran, por muchas cicatrices que dejasen en su interior, en busca de una nueva batalla que librar y ganar.

El detective volvió a romper todos los límites fijados por su amistad, cuando su mano, de nuevo, acarició las facciones de su amigo, las mejillas, sus pómulos, la fuerza de su barbilla, de su mandíbula, sus labios, sin darse cuenta, dejando de ser un gesto de confort a pasar a ser uno propio de un amante. Los ojos de John brillaron un momento con diversión al darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero encerró ese brillo detrás de los muros, para evitar que el detective se retirara del contacto, como un animal aterrorizado de las emociones humanas. Sherlock empezó a hablar, como siempre lo hacía, para que sus pensamientos fluyesen con mayor agilidad, para permitir que John accediese a ellos y los hiciera más magníficos, únicos, iluminados a toda potencia su capacidad, gracias el conductor de la luz que era para él, su amigo, su soldado, su doctor.

\- Nos tendiste una trampa a Morán y a mi. Sabías lo que quería él, mi muerte antes que la suya, y que yo no me resistiría a tratar de detenerle por mi cuenta.

\- Un buen soldado, un estratega, conoce las virtudes y defectos de sus enemigos y sus aliados, y las aprovecha en su beneficio para plantear el escenario de la batalla que quiere librar. - John calló unos momentos, lo que permitió a Sherlock volver a acariciar sus labios, deseando que no fuera con sus dedos como que los recorrían.- Morán quería morir pero no antes de matarte a ti. Era un cazador, experto en trampas, hubiera sabido leerte si sabías que eras el cebo.

\- Veo. Tienes razón, no es fácil ser el que queda atrás, él que no sabe los hilos que se están moviendo a su alrededor, aunque sea por su bien. - Los ojos grises se clavaron en los de John, mientras decía con toda sinceridad sus siguientes palabras.- Siento el daño que te cause, cada día que te mantuve creyendo que estaba muerto, pero lo volvería a hacer, una y otra vez, si eso significa que estás vivo.

\- Lo sé. Yo también haría lo mismo.

\- ¿ Vamos a casa? - Sherlock se levantó y tendió una mano a su amigo, con la incertidumbre que los pasos que estaban dando no fuesen lo sufrientemente grandes todavía, pero con la esperanza de que tendría a John a su lado. Este sonrió y se levantó con su ayuda, el impulso le llevó a caer sobre su pecho, y dudando un momento se levantó sobre sus pies y acercó sus labios a la oreja del moreno.

\- Te olvidaste de la razón más importante para que llorase en tu tumba. Simplemente porque te amaba y te había perdido.

Sherlock se congeló mientras la realidad, toda la hermosa realidad que escondían esas palabras, calaba en su mente y sonreía para sí, feliz como no lo había sido desde hacia tres años. Por primera vez en su relación, fue él que tuvo que correr para ponerse a la misma altura que el otro hombre, y sin dudarlo, ya nunca más, se apropió de su mano, mientras le daba un apretón cariñoso. John Watson nunca le dejaría de sorprender y asombrar.

...

* * *

...

John agitó unas brozas de suciedad de la lápida de granito gris bajo la que descansaba Sebastián. Al lado se encontraba la de su madre, al menos Seb no estaría solo en su muerte, como lo había estado la mayoría de su vida. Los ojos azules estaban llena de tristeza, pero a la vez de aceptación por todo lo que había pasado. Nunca había querido ver a su amigo muerto, y menos por su mano, pero ese parecía que había sido el destino al que se dirigían de forma imparable durante el transcurso de toda su vida, como un tren a punto de descarrilar, sin control alguno. Al despedirse, se inclinó y le susurró al aire que rodeaba la lápida:

\- Te equivocaste, una vez más Seb, siempre te quise y todavía lo hago. Pase lo que pase, la parte de mi corazón que es tuya nadie te la quitará jamás. Nunca podría amar a Sherlock por encima tuyo, ni a ti por encima de él.- Suspiró, al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre el granito.- Cumplí mi promesa al final, espero que fuese un consuelo para ti.

...

* * *

...

_Bagdad era hermosa por la noche, un verdadero "regalo de Dios" como su nombre indicaba. La imaginación de John se encendía mientras recordaba los relatos de Las Mil y Una Noches, o las clases de arte de la Universidad sobre los Califas que habían vivido en ella, intrigando, dirigiendo el mundo. Era extraño como la que había sido una vez llamada por Mansur, su fundador, la "ciudad de la paz" hubiera visto tantas muertes y sangre correr por sus calles y casas a lo largo de toda su historia. Observaba la calma en la que vivía la ciudad milenaria esa noche desde la azotea del edificio donde estaba estacionado con sus hombres, y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas ideas._

_El instinto, ese sexto sentido que parecen tener desarrollados los soldados para reconocer la presencia del peligro, o un simple cambio en la presión del aire, le indicó que no estaba solo ya. El aroma del after shave, nunca olvidado, le indicó quién era su acompañante. Se tensó aún más, todos los miembros en las SAS eran conscientes de la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre y de quienes le acompañaban. Y en recuerdo del soldado que fue, de las veces que habían luchado codo con codo, salvándose mutuamente las vidas, o tal vez simplemente por orgullo y por no poder admitir que unos monstruos así hubieran cohabitado entre ellos, habían movido poco a poco las piezas para que fuesen expulsados, sin que la cruda verdad saliese a la luz. Un complot silencioso, pero efectivo al final. Habían querido ignorar la verdadera y atroz verdad, que todos tenían manchadas las manos de sangre, ya fuera por acción, por ignorancia o por no querer reconocer la realidad. Los mandos sospechaban, no sólo los militares, sino los civiles del gobierno, pero todos preferían callar, fingir ignorancia, tratar de engañarse de la realidad de lo que había pasado... John había preferido callar, porque seguía siendo Sebastián, una voz le recordó, la otra opción todavía podía ser una posibilidad._

_Ellos sabían, todos ellos, que no se separarían como enemigos declarados, pero no serían más aliados, compañeros, hermanos de armas, si alguna vez sus caminos se cruzarán de nuevo, habría una bala volando por el medio de ellos buscando a su presa. Viejos compañeros, hermanos de sangre, convertidos en enemigos, cada uno en bandos en distintos espectros de la luz que dividía el mundo._

_John no se movió cuando Sebastián se puso a su lado, no habían hablado desde esa noche en el desierto, no al menos como amigos, no como lo que habían sido toda su vida el uno para el otro, desde que había tenido que ver la realidad de en lo que se había convertido, sin engaños, sin paliativos._

_\- Mañana es el juicio militar. Imaginó que habéis movido las piezas lo suficiente bien para que seamos condenados fácilmente._

_\- Era eso o una bala en el cerebro._

_\- Lo habríais hecho si no os hubiera quedado más remedio, ¿verdad?_

_\- Lo haremos, cada uno de nosotros, si nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar. Nos habéis deshonrado con vuestras acciones, cubierto de sangre y miseria nuestra uniforme y bandera, retorcido lo que somos. Si pudiéramos evitar el daño que haríais a la unidad, al ejército y a Inglaterra, si sé llega a saber la verdad, os haríamos condenar por vuestros crímenes reales, no por tonterías._

_\- Sois como nosotros al final._

_\- No te confundas, Seb. Somos soldados, cumplimos con nuestro deber y órdenes, no somos lobos sedientos de sangre, que no se saben contener para verterla y disfrutar de su visión y del dolor que causan._

_\- Somos nosotros mismos, ¡libres¡, no lacayos de un gobierno inútil. Mostramos nuestra verdadera naturaleza, sin esconderla detrás de un uniforme._

_\- Sois una perversión, Seb, todo lo que no debemos ser. Todo con lo que soñamos no convertirnos jamás. - John se calló, antes de volverse hacia el otro soldado, y continuar hablando.- Pero en algo tienes razón, también somos cazadores, y si alguna vez os ponéis, tú o tus hombres en nuestro radar, os cazaremos uno a uno hasta mataros a todos._

_\- Lo harías ¿verdad?, me matarías con tus propias manos para evitar que siga causando estragos entre los pobres borregos que nos rodean. - Mientras hablaba Sebastián se había acercado a John, y empezado a besarle el cuello, a morderle posesivamente. John, se había tensado inicialmente, pero pronto le acarició a su vez, besando sin dudar al otro hombre._

_\- Te mataría sin dudarlo un sólo instante, recuérdalo siempre.- Le susurró el capitán al oído del coronel, mientras gemía de placer al sentir sus manos sobre él, después de tantos años y tanto pesar._

_Hicieron el amor, cómo la última vez que era, sabiendo que nunca habría futuro para ellos, salvo la detonación de un arma de fuego indicando el fin de una vida de cualquiera de ellos dos. Cada uno memorizó el olor, el sabor del otro, para toda la eternidad, cada gemido que salían de sus gargantas fue guardado en su memoria. Hasta que se consumieron totalmente en un fuego que podría arder en silencio durante una eternidad, permaneciendo en ascuas, pero que nunca volvería a tener tanta pasión y fuerza como esa noche. Amanecía cuando se dieron su última despedida, no se habían cruzado más palabras desde las últimas pronunciadas por John, las que anunciaban sin lugar a dudas la muerte de Seb. Éste sujeto a John, antes de que saliese por la puerta, mientras le decía:_

_\- Prométeme que sí un día me tienes que cazar, si me acorralan finalmente, que vas a ser él que disparé la última bala que acabé con mi vida, que tus ojos serán lo último que vea en esta vida. Prométemelo, John. Sean los que sean mis crímenes, la sangre que tenga en las manos, concédeme ésta última promesa, ésta última misericordia._

_\- Pase lo que pase, lo haré. Te lo prometo, Seb._

_Se fundieron en ese último beso que sabían que iban a compartir, llenos del dolor de la despedida final._

_Fue Sebastián el primero en partir, sin mirar atrás. Dejaba a John de nuevo solo sobre la azotea, ignorando que mientras contemplaba sin ver, el amanecer sobre Bagdad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que caían sin control sobre sus mejillas. Con un gemido cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la cara, en un gesto de desesperación total, el sonido desgarrador de sus sollozos sin control, rompía el silencio de la mañana, mientras los rayos del sol naciente iluminaban su figura rota._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
